LED based lighting modules are often employing multiple high-brightness LEDs, which are arranged in a regular pattern on a flat carrier. For instance, such a pattern may be a circular or orthogonal array. Often a uniform light distribution is required, and then the LED array is covered by a light diffuser plate arranged at some distance of the LED array in the direction of an observer. The whole lighting module is then regarded as one pixel. However, in some applications it would be desirable to be able to obtain a sub-pixeled lighting module having sub-pixels, being separated from each other. This has been obtained by arranging a mesh of walls, which form cells, on the LED carrier. The diffuser plate is mounted on top of the mesh. Thereby separate chambers, each surrounding a LED or LED group, e.g. an RGB LED group, are formed. However, these prior art lighting modules have a low resolution.
It is often desirable to generate a complex light pattern or a complex scale of colors. Then high resolution lighting tiles having a large number of LED groups densely packed on the carrier and a small cell mesh would be required.